Date night
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Desmond, seeking a more committed relationship with Alex mercer invites the BLACKLIGHT virus out on a date. Alex mercer/Desmond Miles


Desmond stepped out of the elevator, casually reaching up to tug his white hood back down off of his short black hair. Taking a few even steps he entered the bland hallway that belonged to the fourteenth floor of the downtown apartment complex. He looked at the nearest door, seeing that it was five numbers to low to be the one he was looking for he moved up the hallway, counting up till he found unit fourteen eleven. He stopped at the door, wondering if he should have brought flowers or chocolate... or considering the nature of the person he was seeing maybe a quart of blood or a cow heart.

Desmond shivered a little as he remembered the deathly tendency's of the man he was going to see. Trying not to think too much about how exactly it was that he had found himself bound to a mass murderer, Desmond stepped forward and knocked on the hard wood door of the apartment. The door was answered alarmingly quickly almost as if someone had been waiting just behind it.

The wood partition was opened and as he saw who was waiting on the other side Desmond was thrown for a loop. A thin woman with short brown hair was standing thare, a frown playing across her full lips. For a second Desmond wondered if this was the infamous sister Alex always talked about but then he was treated to a cold look from a pair of silvery blue eyes. He knew only one person had that particular eye colour.

"Er...hey..." Desmond greeted suddenly coming back to his senses. The woman simply nodded and locked the door behind her before taking Desmond's hand in hers and leading him down the hallway. Desmond allowed himself to be lead noting how the grip on his hand was slightly too firm to be female. Once more the way she walked was a little off too. She was sauntering a little with every step, her head down and legs spread apart, planting her feet down decisively with each step. It was not at all like the straight-backed, trim, and proper style that Lucy or Rebecca walked in.

He looked up and down her outfit form behind. Skinny jeans, stiletto boots that went up to the knees, and a black jacket bearing a familiar red heart-shaped symbol on the back. Desmond speculated for a moment about who she may have been before Alex had decided he needed a snack. She certainly had an interesting taste in fashion.

Desmond waited for the elevator doors to close before he began to question Alex.

"So... what's with the disguise?" Alex's frown deepened and he crossed his arms defensively. "Have you already forgotten that I am a wanted terrorist?" he answered coldly. Desmond raised an eyebrow, hearing Alex's deep voice coming from such a small feminine body was a little strange to say the least.

"No...But this is Friday night in New York. No one will take a second look at you, and I doubt we're going to run into any Blackwatch tanks in Times Square."

"You can never be too carful" Alex replied simply, his gaze suddenly becoming avidly focused on watching the numbers indicating the floor they were on slowly go down.

Not wanting to push the issue Desmond let it drop. He considered himself lucky for even convincing the BLACKLIGHT virus to go out on a date with him. Alex would have much preferred their relationship to continue consisting only of sweaty, lust filled, casual sex and the occasional abduction.

However, after much cajoling Desmond had managed to persuade Alex into a more meaningful relationship. Tonight was the first night they would really spend together and Desmond was planning to make in quite the night.

The elevator dinged as it delivered it's to occupants to the first floor. Alex's frown waved for a moment as he remembered the last time he had bothered to use an elevator. (Poor Karen...) the two stepped out, and as they passed him a man at the front door greeted Alex's female form as "Dana" and wished her luck on her date. Alex replied in a well practiced female voice. When they were outside Desmond asked about the name.

"It's my sister's name I based this disguise off her." Alex explained adjusting one of the straps of his leather jacket. "I see… you know you really should introduce us sometime." Desmond offered. "She's currently at St. Paul's Hospital in a persistent vegetative state" Alex informed him bluntly. "Oh.."

A semi-awkward silence followed as they walked together down the well lit sidewalk. The tall buildings looming up around them, going up so far that if you looked skyward you could see them swaying a little. Cars and taxi cabs blocked four lanes of roadway in a typical New York traffic jam. Desmond was glad he picked a restaurant within walking distance.

"So where exactly are you planning on dragging me?" Alex asked digging his hands into his jacket pockets to keep them warm in the cool night air.

"It's not too far... it a Steakhouse lounge kinda thing." Desmond shrugged then added "apparently they have the best Short Rib's in the city..."

Alex seemed satisfied with this answer and remained quiet. After a moment Desmond adjusted his steps so he was walking closer to Alex. The guise of the brown haired woman didn't show any indication that she noticed the move.

Oh-so-casually Desmond reached out and slipped his arm around Alex's hips. Tensing, not completely sure that he wasn't about to receive a Hammerfist to the face for his sudden gesture, but surprisingly the uptight body he was holding on to relaxed into the hold. Alex let his body connect with Desmond's and his walking fall into step with the younger's. Desmond was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Usually Alex did not allow public displays of affection... They walked the next few blocks connected like that, till Desmond spotted the red neon letters that told him they had arrived. He tightened his grip round Alex's hip and steered him into the restaurant.

Alex's high heels made soft clicking sounds on the dark hardwood floor as they crossed the foyer to the hostesses stand. Desmond gave her the fake last name that he had made the reservations with. She flipped her book open and traced her finger down till she found the name. She looked back up a cheery grin suddenly leaping to her lips. She rounded up two menus and gestured vaguely into the restaurant indicating that they were to follow.

They trailed the hostess around the bar, up a metal staircase to the second floor, then back across the room before she stopped at a table near a large window that looked out on the crowded streets of Manhattan.

The hostess removed the small nameplate that indicated the table was reserved and deposited the menus in front of the two stylish red chairs. Then turning on her heals she left the young couple to make themselves comfortable.

Alex detached himself from Desmond and settled into the seat on the left. As Desmond sat across he took a second to admire the scenery. The light behind the window was fading as night descended on the city that never sleeps. The sunset looked near apocalyptic tonight, hanging low in the sky and casting blood red shadows across the city. Alex grimaced the effect was far from beautiful for him. It reminded him of the red haze that lingered over infected areas of the city, back in those dark days following his rebirth as the BLACKLIGHT virus.

Not wishing to think much of that Alex looked back into the restaurant. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and romantic. The lights were turned down and many other couples were sitting together. The place was by no means packed, but at the same time far from empty. It was all very nicely laid out. there weren't any conspicuously full spaces so everyone had a buffer of one or two tables around them giving a nice sense of privacy.

Noticing that Desmond had already picked up his menu Alex retrieved and opened his, looking over the menu choices despondently. "I don't suppose that have any human flesh served medium rare?" Alex inquired directing a seething glance over the table. Desmond sighed and placed down his menu. "I don't know why you continue to insist on me trying to act human" Alex added. Desmond rolled his eyes, they had had this argument many times before.

"Can't you at least try to enjoy yourself?" he asked. Alex huffed exasperatedly and looked back down at the list of food choices. Desmond was just lucky he was so cute or he would have never allowed himself to be parading around, going on dates like a damn human.

As Alex fussed over the menu trying to find something marginally edible from all the fancy dishes, a waitress in a simple black uniform popped up to ask what they wanted to drink. Alex once again stared over at Desmond who casually opened the wine list. He looked back at Alex "red or white?" he inquired. "Blood red" Alex answered remembering only at the last moment to coat his voice in the feminine tones.

Desmond didn't so much as raise his eyebrows at the "blood" part of the comment. He glanced back at the list before ordering a bottle. The name didn't sound familiar to Alex, but he knew that with Desmond's taste it would be perfect. If thare was one thing that man knew it was alcohol. Alex himself had more than once found himself at the mercy of Desmond's skill with vodka and scotch.

As the server went to retrieve the bottle, Desmond turned to Alex and made a spirited attempt at small talk by asking "so, how you been lately?"

"Fine... thare was an announcement yesterday that officially the city has finished rebuilding from the infection." Alex informed him.

"but what about you?" Desmond answered, obviously more interested in Alex than the state of the city.

"I have a new job." Alex offered shrugging his shoulders. Desmond looked surprised, "you do?" he questioned. Alex smirked evilly, "well you inspired me a little… Turns out thare is quite the market for contract killings in New York" he explained, eyes glinting in memory of the hunt. "Quite the well paying job too, I only have to deal with one or two a month to handle the rent" he added.

The reappearance of the server saved Desmond from having to think of an answer to that. She presented Desmond with the bottle and he took it gingerly, turning the glass container around in his hands checking the vintage and brand name. After confirming it was the right one, he passed it back to the waitress who produced a corkscrew from her pocket and popped the top off with a well practiced hand.

She poured the red liquid first into Alex's glass, then Desmond's. Alex eyed the red liquid as it flowed up till his glass was three quarters full. Once the wine settled, he could see a murky reflection of his lover lifting his own glass to his lips.

Following along Alex gripped his own glass by the stem and brought the smooth glass to his own lips, letting the bitter wine slid over his tongue, warmth blossoming in his chest as the alcohol took effect. Alex gingerly placed the glass back down. The waitress, who had failed to leave after delivering the wine, asked politely if they were ready to order. Desmond cocked his head at Alex who nodded to indicate that he was ready.

The assassin went first requesting a mandarin chicken dish with a side of mashed potatoes. Alex was next, as the cheerful waitress turned to him Alex's frosty stare and obvious aura of displeasure caused her smile to fade. He glanced at the menu one last time and ordered a 7oz sirloin steak. upon inquiring how he would like it cooked, the server received a predatory glance followed by a gruff request for "very rare" that was extremely terrifying, even coming from the body of such a small woman. After that the waitress couldn't have been away from that table fast enough.

"Was that really necessary?" Desmond sighed.

"She won't be bugging us anymore will she?" Alex countered.

Eventually, the scared woman was able to gather up the courage to return to drop off a small basket of rolls. Alex sampled a few of these, finding the bread to be well baked and flakey. He had a few more, enjoying the melt-y taste that they acquired when you added a generous amount of butter. He only stopped when Desmond nagged him about spoiling his appetite for dinner.

They continued thare idle small talk as they waited for thare food. At first the talk seemed pointless to ZEUS, but as time worn on he found himself learning more and more about the man who he had once considered only a vessel for relieving sexual tension. Desmond told him of his family, or rather lack of one. About how he was raised in a small community hidden away from the outside world, pressured by over protective parents who forced him into the role of an assassin and trained him until he fainted from exhaustion.

In return Alex offered a bit about himself, although thare was not much to tell. He glazed over his first days as the BLACKLIGHT virus, the confusion and anger he felt, how he tracked down his sister and how she helped him in his quest to seek a misguided revenge on those supposed responsible for the tragedy.

Although both parts of their lives that they chose to share with the other were tails of suffering and pain, somehow by the time the food arrived Alex and Desmond felt much more relaxed and happy.

Alex's stake was placed before him by a notably shaking hand, and as soon as both plates were touching the table she was gone. Alex paused briefly before reaching over to the pile of silverware that he would have to use, because sadly in American culture it was not yet socially acceptable to absorb one's food though his chest .

Alex was just glad he still had enough residual memories of Alex mercer's past life to remember how to use the ridiculous pieces of metal. He gathered up his fork and stabbed the stake to hold it sill. Then he used his knife digging it into the barely cocked flesh. He cut the meat slowly and with a little difficulty trying not to imagine how much easier this would be with his claws.

Eventually he managed to sever a piece of the well marinated meat, pierce it with his fork and transfer the morsel from his plate to his mouth. Alex chewed leisurely, looking back down to his plate to where the meat was lovingly placed among sauce swirls and sprigs of parsley. He decided it tasted even better than it looked.

Desmond had waited until Alex had taken the first bite of his stake before trying his own. He placed a piece of sweet sauce covered chicken into his own mouth. Enjoying how Alex displayed his pleasure at the foods surprising palatability more than his own meal.

The couple finished their meals promptly and to the immense relief of the waitress they decided not to have desert. So it was just around seven it night when the two left STeaK: a Modern Steakhouse Lounge.

Twenty minutes later you could find the short brown haired woman and his white hoodie clad companion strolling along the pathways of central park. Alex had been here many times before, but usually it was just to use the ample tree cover to hide from a strike team. He had never taken time to enjoy this odd piece of nature walled into the thriving metropolis, over eight hundred acres of green surrounded by steel and glass.

The cool air and buzzing clubs had drawn most people away from the park that night. The area was so blissfully quiet that you could hear even the gentlest rustling of the trees or the caw of a bird from clear across the park. Street lamps dotted around the path shined down on the walkway providing little pools of harsh with light before a return to calming darkness.

As they passed a small lake Alex noticed a small could of fireflies hovering above the water, surprisingly early for the season but beautiful none the less. Alex turned his head to watch the small lights as they bobbed up and down and around. His hand reached out unconsciously and gripped Desmond's lightly.

As they once again stepped into the darkness between two streetlights Alex felt a strong hand touch his cheek and guide his head sideways. Then Desmond's warm lips on his own. A staggering flicker of emotion Alex didn't even know he was capable of feeling sprang to life in his belly.

For once in his life Alex felt small. Clinging to Desmond aching for his comforting touch. he wondered How this human gained so much power over him, but then he was more concerned with how he had ended up lying on the well kept grass looking up at the low hanging braches of a Hornbeam tree. Desmond's arms wrapped around the midsection of his female disguise. Alex's heart skipped a beat in his chest as Desmond leaned over him.

"Hey Alex" he asked casually as if he didn't notice what he was doing to the man underneath him. Alex nodded anxious to hear what Desmond would ask. "Can I see the real you now? It's dark, so no one will see ..." Alex didn't give a worded answer but his form began to shift. As Alex made the necessary corrections to his outward appearance he noticed that Desmond didn't pull away as his body transformed. Usually the process disgusted most humans.

Desmond grinned a he looked down and the familiar form of Alex mercer. Black jacket, brown hoodie, loose jeans, strong body, and his dark serious face baring those one of a kind silver eyes.

A second passed and then lips were reunited. Desmond flicked between tender and rough as he moved his lips over the others. Alex kissed back, his eyes slipping shut only to snap back open as Desmond nibbled a little on his lower lip. A hand moved to the back of his head lacing into his hair, the kiss deepening with the added pressure.

Desmond pulled back a few centimeters, disconnecting the kiss. Before Alex could register this however Desmond's tongue slid over his slightly parted lips moistening them. Desmond blew a gentle torrent of air on them the cool air on his once warm lips made Alex's whole body tingle. Desmond dipped back down to finish it off with another hot kiss.

Alex's sensed something was wrong seconds before it happened. Through the haze that was dulling his mind he felt the prickle in his spine that preceded danger. Calling upon his superhuman strength he pushed Desmond off. The assassin landed on the grass and looked back up at Alex just in time to see him reach out and appear to pluck a fist sized stone out of the air.

"Yo Fags! Stop stinking up our park!"

Both men's heads turned to see a small pack of around seven teenagers standing on the path. The bikes they had been riding lying on the ground behind them. Many were holding rocks except for the eldest who must have been the one to throw the first stone.

Normally they would never pick on a fully grown man, never mind two. They were straightened only by their numbers. However even with that reassurance the boys quickly quailed when they saw Alex grab the rock out of thin air. Their bravado dropped another notch as Alex strained up, death and hatred in his every move.

A few more rocks flew through the air, they hit Alex and bounced right off his chest. The impacts not so much as making him twitch. Cold hard fear entered into the boy's eyes now and the leader was taking a few steps back. Alex clenched around the rock that was still in his fist. The stone cracked and crumbled into powder in his hand.

Realizing what Alex was about to do, Desmond quickly got to his feet he rushed up behind the irate man and grabbed his shoulder. "Alex don't, thare only kids." Alex ignored Desmond and took another step forward bringing his right arm in front of his chest.

The reaction from the teens upon seeing Alex's arm transform into a five foot long blade of death was almost comical. Many screamed, more turned and ran. The once powerful group turning into a bunch of scared kids rushing to their bikes. The last to leave was the leader, who stopped only to yell "Fucking fudge packers!" over his shoulder as he biked away.

A long moment passed, Desmond tightened his grip on Alex hoping to deter him from going after the kids, but Alex didn't move. That is until his body shifted and the blade disappeared, along with Alex's male form.

The brown haired woman turned to Desmond. "Can we go home now?" Alex asked tiredly Desmond agreed removing his hand from the other's shoulder and instead taking his hand.

As they begin the long walk back to Alex's apartment Desmond replayed the events of the last few moments in his head, looking back at Alex who's emotions read somewhere between sadness and abhorrence. It was then Desmond realized that Alex cloaking himself as a female had less to do with Blackwatch and more to do with the anti-homosexual nature of the city.

He reached out to the other and slipped an arm around him. To his relief the touch eased the obvious pain that the other was feeling. It seemed that although the physical rocks thrown at him had bounced right off the insults had hit much harder and wounded him far deeper.

-

As they rode the elevator back up to Alex's apartment Desmond's mind switched to the classic dilemma that always came at the end of a date. He decided that he would give Alex a goodnight kiss and see if the other wanted to take it farther. Sadly Desmond was denied his doorstep moment when Alex went straight to his door, opened it with a flash of sliver keys, grabbed Desmond by the scruff of his Hoodie and dragged him inside.

Seconds later Desmond found himself backing up slowly pressed chest to chest with a suddenly male and vary hungry looking Alex mercer. As he moved the back of Desmond's knees collided with the arm of a sofa in the middle of Alex's living room and the assassin fell backward onto the plush surface. Alex was on top of the felled Desmond before the air even had time to leave his lungs from the impact.

Ravenous kisses covered Desmond's lips and strong fingers began undoing the zipper on his Hoodie. A muffed noise came from under Alex's lips. Sensing Desmond's Incompliance Alex paused his assault.

"Isn't this the part of the date where we have sex?"Alex questioned. Desmond was taken aback by Alex's brashness for moment before replying "well yes, but you usually invite the other person in for tea of coffee first then gradually move on to sex" he explained. Alex rolled his eyes "we can have tea after you've done me" he growled. "You humans and you silly traditions" he added reaching for the zipper of Desmond's pants.


End file.
